Hang on!
by Kat-kitten4
Summary: Suite à une nouvelle théorie de Jane dans le cadre d'une enquête, Lisbon et lui tombent dans un piège qui pourrait bien s'avérer fatal...


Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit récemment. J'aurais pu le poster plus tôt si je n'avais pas si longtemps cherché un titre. D'ailleurs, un grand merci à Aliiks et à JaneDoe51 pour leur aide et leur lecture :)

J'espère que cet écrit vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me donne votre avis.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Jane ! Jane ! » Lisbon était aux prises avec un homme suspecté du meurtre d'un couple. L'affaire était complexe et, comme à mon habitude, j'avais décidé d'agir à ma façon et en avais parlé à Teresa qui, une fois de plus, m'avait fait confiance. J'avais émis une théorie qui nous avait jetés dans la gueule du loup et nous étions à présent dans cette cave poussiéreuse.

L'homme m'avait eu par surprise alors que je pénétrais à la suite de Lisbon. Je m'étais réveillé assis et les mains liées par une corde aux barreaux d'un lit. Teresa, elle, était allongée à même le sol, une main sur le ventre. Je pestai contre ma propre faiblesse. « C'est ma dernière affaire, Jane », avait-elle dit, me promettant qu'elle ne risquait rien. Et au lieu de ça…

Je l'avais appelée, doucement tout d'abord, puis un peu plus fort. Ca n'avait été qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, passant une main sur l'arrière de son crâne en gémissant.

Très vite elle retrouva ses réflexes d'agent et se précipita vers moi pour me détacher.

\- Le bébé ? Murmurai-je, inquiet, tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur les nœuds.

\- Il va bien ne t'en fais pas.

L'homme fit soudain son apparition, l'ordonnant de s'éloigner de moi, la menaçant de son arme. Il la plaqua alors contre le mur, la rouant de coups. Impuissant je hurlais pour qu'il la laisse et s'en prenne à moi. Je l'entendais hurler mon nom, la regardais tout en m'escrimant sur les derniers nœuds de la corde. Il lui donna des coups de pied dans le ventre alors qu'elle tentait vainement de protéger notre bébé, et lui asséna un coup de crosse dans le visage.

A cet instant précis, je vis rouge, arrachant les liens des barreaux et me jetant sur lui. Je n'étais certes pas un bon combattant mais qu'on s'en prenne à ma femme et à mon enfant décuplait mes forces. Il essaya de répliquer avec son arme, mais alors qu'il la pointait vers Teresa, je repoussais son bras et le coup partit. Ne me laissant pas distraire je le fis lâcher prise et donnai un coup de pied dans le revolver qui glissa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nous étions enfin à égalité.

Je frappai à l'aveuglette, ignorant ses poings qui m'atteignaient, un coup de coude dans le visage suivi d'un coup de poing dans lequel je mis toute ma force, et bientôt il se retrouva à terre, inconscient.

Essoufflé, je le toisai, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Un gémissement de ma femme me tira de mon observation. Je me tournai vers elle et ce que je vis m'horrifia… la balle l'avait touchée à l'épaule. Je jetai un regard tout autour de moi, il n'y avait rien pour endiguer le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Je me hâtai à ses côtés, lui pris la main tout en caressant son visage pâle où des ecchymoses apparaissaient déjà.

\- Jane… Jane…

\- Chut, Teresa, ça va aller, murmurai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien.

\- Le bébé Patrick… j'ai mal…, chuchota-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Chhh… calme-toi et ne bouge pas. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Je la lâchai quelques secondes, fouillai les poches de l'homme et trouvai ce que je recherchais.

« Allo Cho, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance d'urgence… non… oui… euh, trace le téléphone je suppose qu'il nous a emmenés ailleurs. Dépêche-toi. »

Je repris ma place initiale, et tentai de ma main d'arrêter l'hémorragie de ma femme. Teresa était de plus en plus blanche et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Patrick… j'ai mal…

\- Je sais chérie, je sais, Cho est en route avec l'ambulance. Ils vont te prendre en charge et tout ira bien.

\- Je… je ne sens plus le bébé… Patrick, s'affola-t-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Anxieux, je touchai à mon tour le renflement et ma gorge se noua. Je baissai les yeux vers le bas et ce que j'y vis m'affola. Son pantalon se colorait de sang. Un sanglot se fit entendre et je ravalai celui qui m'envahissait. Teresa était ma priorité. J'aurais tout le temps pour pleurer après.

\- Teresa…

\- Notre bébé…

Ses yeux emplis de larmes faillirent me faire craquer, mais je devais tenir pour elle.

\- Chut, chut. Teresa, je veux que tu te concentres sur ma voix, d'accord ?

\- Trop dur… mal…

\- Je sais chérie, je sais mais tu dois t'accrocher, il faut que tu tiennes bon, pour moi, pour nous !

\- Peux… pas…

\- Teresa, s'il te plait.

Je la suppliai, assistant désarmé face à la douleur qui l'habitait. Elle luttait, de plus en plus faible et l'évidence se fit à moi. Je la perdais. Je les perdais. Tous les deux.

\- Tess, je t'en prie, bats-toi.

Dans un effort qui lui paraissait surhumain, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, et essuya du pouce une larme qui coulait.

\- … T'aime…Jane, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

\- Oh non, non Teresa, je t'interdis, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Teresa ! Je t'aime Teresa, ne me laisse pas !

Je la serrai contre moi, laissant libre cours à mes larmes tout en murmurant son prénom.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas mais je n'en avais cure. Plus rien ne comptait. Notre enfant n'était plus. Et Teresa non plus.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, étouffant soudain. Quelqu'un me secouait.

\- Teresa !

\- Jane, tout va bien ? Tu n'as cessé de hurler mon nom.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa respiration, tout ceci me confirmait qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle allait bien.

Je sentis ses bras autour de moi, frottant mon dos afin de m'apaiser. Je laisser ma peur et ma douleur s'exprimer, là, tout contre ma femme, je pouvais me laisser aller.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me détachai délicatement, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. L'inquiétude était présente et je tentai de sourire afin de la rassurer. Elle y répondit et, doucement, je posai ma main sur son ventre rebondi et souris plus franchement en sentant un coup.

\- Patrick, que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-elle calmement, de peur de me brusquer.

\- Une enquête a mal tourné. A cause de moi.

Je frissonnai en repensant aux images encore fraîches dans mon esprit, et repris :

\- Mes plans ont toujours eu des conséquences et celles-ci auraient pu être plus graves.

\- C'est vrai, mais on s'en est toujours sortis. La preuve !

\- Mais dans ce cauchemar, tu… tu as perdu le bébé… et la vie. Teresa, j'étais responsable de votre mort ! Je… je ne veux pas revivre ça.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ne vais plus sur le terrain depuis 17 H hier, soit depuis… 9 heures. Rien ne peut m'arriver au bureau, d'accord ? C'était un cauchemar comme tu viens de le dire, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant les vestiges de mes larmes.

Elle s'allongea et m'entraîna avec elle, déposant ma tête sur son ventre. Elle me caressa les cheveux en fredonnant, et je fermai les yeux, plus serein.

\- Je t'aime Patrick, et bien que je ne puisse te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, je ferai tout pour.

Je souris, tournai la tête vers elle et d'une caresse, attirai son visage pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Je vous aime, murmurai-je à mon tour, toi et notre enfant. Plus que jamais.

\- Calme-toi, nous allons bien. Et dans quelques mois, notre enfant sera ce qui te réveillera en pleine nuit.

\- Ou ma tendre femme qui aura envie d'un peu d'affection, plaisantai-je.

\- Pourquoi pas, Même si je doute que ce soit le cas quand le bébé sera là.

Je la devinai sourire, et me concentrai sur les caresses de ses doigts.

\- Tu sens le bébé bouger ? Concentre-toi sur ses mouvements.

\- Essaierais-tu de m'hypnotiser, ma chère Teresa ?

\- Non, j'essaie juste de rassurer son papa et mon époux.

Souriant dans l'obscurité, je laissai passer quelques minutes de silence confortable.

\- Merci. D'être là. D'être si exceptionnelle.

\- Merci à toi de me rendre si heureuse.

\- Je ne te gêne pas ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est ainsi que, bercé par la respiration de ma femme, je laissai le sommeil s'emparer de moi, persuadé que, cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de cauchemar pour me réveiller.


End file.
